


Breath

by Pigsinspace



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigsinspace/pseuds/Pigsinspace
Summary: Mickey continues to ask for what he wants...and Ian gives it to him.





	Breath

Ian and Mickey had been together, well at least in Ian’s mind, for years and years. He feared there would come a time when they would get bored of each other. When the sex would just stop being exciting. Ian’s fears were assuaged by Mickey because, as time went on, Mickey got more and more ...vocal. He was telling Ian what he wants, what he likes, what he wants to try. And Ian was loving it.

Ian’s not sure where Mickey learned this stuff and he really didn’t care. Maybe it’s because he’s a little older, or more South Side, or just dirtier. Ian’s always been pretty vanilla- he was good at fucking but he just kind of fucked Mickey until they both came and that was about it. He never really thought about different stuff. If he was being honest with himself, he was probably a selfish lover. He thought his dick needed to be actively involved in order for the sex to be good for him. But there was something about Mickey. He was just so fucking sexy and so fucking hot, that it turned Ian on to get Mickey off. Ultimately, Ian’s just happy that Mickey’s freak flag was coming out loud and proud. He’s a kinky little fucker and it is amazing.

So far, Ian had eaten Mickey’s ass (very enjoyable for both), sucked and bit his nipples (again, super nice), handcuffed Mickey (loved that one), and not let Mickey cum for a while (this was Ian’s favorite). Ian had learned that Mickey liked to get fucked hard and rough. And that’s just how Ian liked to give it to him. Ian thought that maybe they were out of new options, which was fine. Their sex was insane as it was. Of course, Ian was wrong.

One evening, they were in bed and things were starting to heat up. They were naked, making out, and grinding against one another. Mickey broke their kiss and said, “I want you to put your hand around my throat when I’m about to cum”. _Holy fuck,_ Ian thought. “You sure, Mick?” Mickey smirked, “Yeah, I'm sure." Ian looked unconvinced. "Look- when I am jerking off sometimes I like to hold my breath and then start breathing again right as I cum. It feels amazing. I want you to do that for me when we’re fucking.” Ian was still a little concerned. Maybe not concerned but he had some questions. “What if I hurt you? Or I make you pass out or something?” Mickey laughed; Oh, how he loved his big, strong goof. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll pull at your hand if I need you to take it off. I just want to feel you gripping around my throat, controlling when I can breathe. Gets me hard and hot.” Ian was now fully turned on. He couldn’t wait to try this new kink.

They went back to kissing and grinding. Ian pushed Mickey onto his back and got on top of him. He started kissing down Mickey’s body, stopping to suck on a nipple, making Mickey moan. He sucked on it for a little and then moved to the other one. Then he bit down and Mickey grunted from the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.

Ian continued licking his way down Mickey’s body. He got to that beautiful and hard cock, took it in hand and started to slowly work it. He then kept moving down with his mouth, sucking and licking Mickey’s thighs and all around his cock. With his other hand, Ian slapped Mickey’s inner thigh and then grabbed it hard, which made Mickey’s back arch off the bed. He then licked at the red mark he had left.

He moved down and Mickey moaned knowing where he was heading. “I love when you eat my ass. Feels so good”. Ian looked up and smiled at Mickey then went straight to that ass. He took his hand off Mickey’s cock and grabbed his cheeks, spreading them apart. He started to lick around that sweet hole and Mickey couldn’t stop panting. He licked up and down over his hole before plunging his tongue in hard. “Fuck, Ian. Yes” Mickey moaned. He kept eating him out as Mickey took his own cock in hand. Ian was thrusting his tongue in and out and letting it circle every part inside. Mickey began to pump his cock faster. Ian could hear Mickey’s breathing start to change. Ian fucked him with his tongue and Mickey jacked himself off hard and fast.

He could tell Mickey was really close. He pulled his tongue out, moved Mickey's hand off, and he grabbed the base of Mickey’s cock. Ian rocked back on to his knees and sat upright. Mickey began moving his hips up and down trying to get some friction so he could cum. “No no no…not so fast. You gotta wait until I say you can cum.” Ian pushed Mickey’s hips back to the bed and stilled them. Mickey groaned in frustration.

Ian crawled back up to Mickey to kiss him. “You know waiting makes it better.” Mickey rolled his eyes. He did know Ian was right though. They kissed for a little so that Mickey could calm down a bit. 

When Ian heard Mickey’s breathing back to nearly normal, he crawled back down his body. He let his tongue drag down until he got to his lower stomach. He kissed and licked and sucked. Mickey moaned. Ian bit at Mickey’s thighs, loving the red marks he had left. He then licked his balls. He took his tongue and licked from the base to the tip of Mickey’s cock. Mickey laced his fingers into Ian’s hair and he grabbed hard. Ian took the tip into his mouth and sucked lightly. Mickey's head dropped back and he exhaled. Ian then took the whole cock down into his throat. He began to bob up and down slowly at first and then getting faster and sucking harder. Ian put his fingers up to Mickey’s mouth. “Suck”, he told the brunette. Without hesitation, Mickey took those fingers into his mouth and got them dripping wet. Ian pulled his fingers out and circled Mickey’s rim before pushing in. “Oh god. Fuck that feels good. Right there”. He continued fucking into him with his fingers and sucking him off. He’d lick the tip, circle the head with his tongue then take it all the way down. Over and over and over. 

Once more, Mickey’s breath started to get ragged. Ian stopped everything and looked up at Mickey. “FUCK! Come on and fuck me, bitch!” Mickey screamed, while his hips continued to move up and down. Ian stilled his hips with his hands again. This was what they loved; this power struggle. Forcing his bossy little bottom to give himself over completely to Ian so that Mickey could get what he really wanted. Ian looked straight down into Mickey's eyes: “Baby, I am going to get you there but when I want to. You are mine and I will do what I want”, Ian told him. Ian crawled back up and kissed him hard. They kissed as Ian’s hands caressed Mickey’s beautiful torso. Mickey’s hand was around the back of Ian’s head, desperately pulling him into his lips as they made out. Ian licked into his mouth and then kissed his neck. “Fuck me, Ian. Please” Mickey was now begging. This was what Ian wanted. This was what Mickey needed.

“You want my cock so bad, huh? Get on top of me and ride it then", Ian panted as he turned over onto this back. Mickey got onto of him, spit onto Ian’s dick and sat down fully on to that hard cock. “God, I need you. Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard,” Mickey pleaded. Ian planted his feet, wrapped his arm around Mickey's waist and fucked up into Mickey’s tight hole. Mickey leaned down and kissed him sloppy, nearly out of his mind. Mickey put his hands onto Ian’s hard abs as Ian continued to drill up into him. Mickey met each thrust, grinding down. Ian grabbed Mickey’s cock with one hand and started pumping.

Ian then wrapped both his arms around Mickey and flipped him over onto his back. He pulled out and plunged back in hard. He started fucking into him fast and rough. Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's back pulling him closer and keeping him exactly where Mickey wanted him. Mickey’s fingers were clawing into Ian’s back, raking red lines down him. Ian was kissing him and biting his neck as he fucked him. 

Ian knew now was the time. He placed his hands around Mickey’s throat and began tightening his grip while thrusting and pumping. When Mickeys eyes rolled back, Ian loosened his grip. Mickey gasped, taking in as much air he could. Once he had caught his breath for the most part, Ian tightened his grip again looking directly into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey’s mouth fell open as Ian mercilessly fucked into him. Ian could see that Mickey was so close. He loosened his grip a bit but kept on fucking: “Come on baby....ok, cum.” Mickey exhaled with a grunt and cums so fucking hard that he hits Ian’s chest and neck. Watching Mickey cum in ecstasy has Ian coming just as hard into the brunette. He collapses onto Mickey and Mickey gently licks his cum off Ian’s neck. Ian kisses him, tasting his own sweet saltiness. 

They lay there thoroughly fucked out for a while before Ian pulls out and rolls next to him. “Jeeesus, Mick. You are so fucking hot. I’m kinda worried your gonna have marks around your neck though.” Mickey smirks. “Well good thing it’s winter. I can wear a turtle neck even though I'll fucking look like some sort of French poet douchebag.” Ian laughs a big belly laugh. He peppers Mickey’s neck with soft kisses.

“Told you that you didn’t need to worry about this. You just worry about fucking me good and hard. I mean you know you’re not really in charge of shit, Army. You do know that, right?” Mickey laid his head onto Ian’s chest and snuggled in, draping his arm and leg around Ian. He tilted his head up and kissed Ian’s waiting lips. They kissed for a bit and then Mickey laid his head onto Ian’s chest. After a few minutes Ian whispered, “So what’s next Mick?” No response. Mickey was soundly and peacefully asleep. Ian would just have to wait and see.


End file.
